For The Love of a Dragon Slayer
by DeathAngelWingsFallen
Summary: Lucy has a top secret mission that she can't tell anyone about. not even her boyfriend, Natsu. Lucy has to leave it all behind her friends, and the guild. she must get stronger, all with the help of Gajeel. what will happen on their journey? will Lucy be able to do what needs to be done to save Natsu and the rest of the guild? NALU bad at summaries. story is better then the summary
1. Chapter 1

I walked to the guild, i could hear the commotion from the guild two blocks away, I smiled to myself as I continued to walk to the guild with Plue following me.

I opened the doors to the guild and ducked as a chair flew at me, I continued walking unfazed toward Levy, Erza, and MiraJane at the bar.

"Hey Lucy!" levy said as she hugged me

"Hi Levy" I hugged her back and sat next to her at the bar.

"good morning, Lucy" Erza said

"morning." I smiled I ordered a glass of orange juice. Mira came back with my drink she placed it in front of me. and handed Erza a plate of strawberry cake.

"isn't it kind of early for cake Erza?" I asked. Erza looked at me and glared "its never to early for cake." I laughed nervously "ok then."

"so Lucy" Mira started, I took a sip of my drink "when are you and Natsu going to.. tie the knot?" I looked at her confused

"what do you mean?"

"get married!" Mira said while jumping up and down. Erza and Levy looked at me expectantly. me and Natsu have been together for a little over two years. ever since Elfman and Evergreen got married Mira has been planning everybody's weddings.

I sputtered and laughed thinking they were joking. I looked at everyone around me. They all had serious looks on there faces.

"oh, you were serious?"

"yeah Lu-chan."

I stuttered "i-i don't know, I m-mean we haven't talked about it."

"you haven't talked about your future at all?" Erza asked

"about the future, yeah. but not marriage!"

Levy cut in "Me and Gajeel talk marriage all the time and we've been dating for 2 years, just like you and Natsu."

Mira smiled "are you talking about having kids too."

Levy turned red and started shaking her head "whoa Mirajane. were talking about Lu-chan here."

"so you ARE talking about having kids" Mira prodded

"Mira! can I get a drink over here please!" Macao yelled from across the bar

"coming!" Mira said, she pointed to Levy and me "were not done here." and she walked off

Levy sighed and looked over at me and Erza "so.."

"Lucy!" Natsu called I looked over at him and back at Mira who was at the other end of the bar. she waved and started walking toward us

"oh shit! Natsu want to go on a job?" I didn't wait for his reply as i ran and grabbed a random job, grabbed his hand and ran out the door "were taking this Mira!"

I quickly looked down at the request and skimmed over it. It was just to capture some bandits in the woods, on the out skirts of Magnolia so it wasn't to hard of a mission. Me and Natsu were walking toward the clients house.

"what was that all about?" Natsu asked

"What was what about?" i asked pretending not to know what he was talking about, we had been walking for about 15 minutes

"back at the guild" Natsu prodded

"oh nothing, I just wanted to go on a job."

"oh, ok!" Natsu said as he put his hands behind his head .

I sighed mentally ass he dropped it so quickly. We walked in silenced for a little bit

"Luce im hungry, can we get food?

i looked over at my dragon slayer boyfriend and sighed "ok but you have to be quick we have to be at the clients house by 1:00."

Natsu smiled his usual grin and kissed my cheek. I blushed "I love you, you weirdo." he said. before I could respond he grabbed my hand and practically dragged me toward a nearby café.

After Natsu had ate pretty much the whole menu, we started toward our destination.

after an hour of Natsu complaining about having a stomach ache and then 15 minutes of him complaining about being hungry again we finally made it to the house, but it was more like a shed. it was small and looked like it would collapse any minute. the house was in the middle of no where, the house was just outside the woods. I knocked on the door carefully afraid it might fall over if I knocked any harder. I turned around "be good, and don't talk." I pointed at him, Natsu put his hands up in surrender just as the door opened. a lady with blue hair walked out, she looked about her mid-30s, and she was short with brown eyes that were so dark they almost looked black.

"hi." I started "were here about-"

"about the bandits in the woods. yes I've been waiting." she said darkly

me and Natsu stood there shocked neither of us speaking. but then again I did tell Natsu not to speak.

"here's your reward. now go before they do anything else stupid." she slammed the door closed, leaving me and Natsu alone and confused. i was surprised that the house didn't fall apart when she slammed it.

"did that seem a little odd to you?" I asked Natsu as we started to walk away Natsu nodded "she was mean" I mentally shook off what just happened as we headed into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

"can you smell anything?" I asked Natsu as we continued to walk deeper into the woods.

"no, not yet" Natsu said as he sniffed the air again. I walked around irritated we'd been walking for an hour already and we couldn't find anything,

"this is taking forever!" i pouted. I stopped and sat down on a nearby tree that had obviously fallen over years ago, i pushed my blonde hair back into the side pony tail it had fallen out a while ago. Natsu walked back to where i sat and stood in front of me. "come on Luce, we gotta finish the job."

"but I'm tired. let's just rest for a minute."

Natsu chuckled and looked up "Luce."

"I know just give me a minute."

"Lucy."

i was getting angry "I kno-" I looked up at Natsu and was prepared to yell at him for not giving me a minute to rest, Natsu was rigid with a scowl on his face, i sat up quickly and turned around

"who are you?" I asked as Natsu got into a fighting stance and I put my hand over my keys in case he tried to attack. The man in front of me had blonde hair and wore all black he didn't look much older then me.

"I'm Kash. I believe your looking for us." he lifted his arms and more people came from the woods, they came from behind trees, and jumped down from them. they're were a couple hundred of them including Kash

"that's a lot more people then I thought there would be." I whispered

"that's because there not bandits." Natsu said through gritted teeth

"that's right!" Kash chimed "were the dark guild called Silver Venom." he smiled

"Silver Venom?" I asked having never heard about this dark guild before. "yes. Silver Venom" he said happily and practically skipped over to one of his members. He seemed way to happy.

Kash stopped and stared at me and Natsu and frowned "it seems you know my name but I do not know yours?" he then smiled "what is your name?"

"Lucy." I crossed my arms

"Lucy." he said "I like it. pretty name for a pretty person." he said while smiling at me with a dark look in his eyes

"hey! watch it!" Natsu growled.

Kash smiled "ahh, I hit a nerve there huh?" Kash laughed darkly. and walked back toward his other guild members. I had my hand on my keys and Natsu was still in his fighting stance. Kash looked me up and down, his eyes then landed on my hand

"stellar mage, and.." he looked over at Natsu looking him up and down "and a pink haired idiot?"

This made Natsu angry, before I could do anything Natsu attacked "fire dragons roar!" Natsu's fire was headed straight for Kash, Kash just stood there smiling not doing anything then he put his hands up just before Natsu's flame could touch him "rock shield." he said simply and a shield made of rock formed in his hands as the fire hit the shield. Everyone was silent as Kash's rock shield disappeared.

"That was fun" Kash smiled brushing of his hands "so a dragon slayer huh? but not just that, your the famous salamander of fairy tail."

The guild members murmured and laughed

"how did you know we would be here?" I asked

Kash only smiled

Then it hit me, the women who gave us the mission

"I knew there was something off about her!" I hit Natsu

"Hey what was that for?" he asked turning his full attention to me

"shouldn't you have smelled something off about her, or something!"

"smell something? I'm not an evil detector. I can't smell evil Lucy"

"well no shit Natsu. if you didn't ask to stop for food, and nearly burn the waiter to death maybe I would have noticed something about the request."

"he was staring at your chest... and I didn't grab the request!"

"oh whatever Natsu!" I looked over at the dark guild most of their members were staring at me and Natsu in shock, and some were laughing. Kash had his mouth hanging wide open. "you should have read the request fully instead of dragging me out of the guild."

"oh? so its my fault?" I crossed my arms over my chest and walked angrily back to my fallen tree and sat down. "what? so now your not going to help me?" Natsu waved absent mindedly toward the dark guild members.

"well anyone would look at that chest" Kash whispered it to the guild member next to him, while Kash and his guild mate were laughing Natsu ran up to them "fire dragons iron fist!" and Kash flew across the woods. "shut up!" Natsu yelled as he punched him. Kash hit a tree before he could get far and he was down. and that's when the rest of the guild attacked.

one after one the dark guild members came at Natsu but he just ran through them flaming hands punching anyone who got in his way "Lucy are you not going to come help?" he said as he got tackled to the ground by about 15 members of the dark guild.

I looked over at Natsu who was on the ground "no I'm good." I looked down at my nails "you seem to be handling everything."

"fire dragons claw" Natsu yelled and the guild members flew "are you serious right now Lucy?" Natsu put a man in a head lock and turned to her "you've been acting weird since we left the guild." Natsu threw the man as he hit a nearby tree and fell unconscious

"I have not!" I complained as Natsu threw a guild member in my direction "hey watch it!" Natsu looked over at me "sorry" I rolled my eyes "whatever." I took out my keys " gate of the bull I open thee: Taurus!" Taurus appeared and started hitting people left and right until there was only me, Natsu and Kash left. "thanks Taurus" "I will do anything to protect that beautiful body." and he left.

Kash was on the ground, he had a black eye that was starting to show, and his clothes were singed "no! he said it would be an easy win! I had my entire guild here." Kash mumbled

"who said that?" I asked

"he said you'd be here and then we would ambush him." Kash yelled

"who are you talking about?" I asked frustrated

Kash looked up at me with a dark look in his eyes "Zeref."

**whoa that was a nice argument. oh and cliff-hanger! the next chapter will be up in the next couple days so please favourite and review**


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes widened in surprise "excuse me? did you say Zeref?" I practically yelled at Kash

Kash laughed darkly "yes, Zeref"

"you mean Zeref, the most powerful dark wizard of all time Zeref?!"

Kash rolled his eyes as he moved to a sitting position "have we not already established this?" Kash asked clearly annoyed.

I looked over at Natsu who was also surprised by the name Zeref. "so Zeref sent you. why?" Natsu asked recovering from the surprise before i did

"I'm not telling you anything salamander." Kash hissed "i will speak to your master."

my eyes widened "why gramps?" Natsu asked

Kash's smile grew dark "I have a message for him, and I think you know who its from."

After about 20 minutes of me and Natsu fighting over nothing, and then us fighting about if we should actually bring Kash to the guild. we finally agreed to let him talk to master. we just had to figure how to get him there. Kash was still sitting where he was obviously to injured to try to fight us so instead he listened to me and Natsu fight and dropping the unnecessary comment here and there.

"that's it!" Natsu yelled as Kash commented on my chest again. Natsu's fist connected to Kash's face and he was out cold.

"this will be easier then I thought it would be." I said as I pulled out my whip and began tying his hands together "now we can bring him to the guild."

I finished tying his hands. I stood up brushing the dirt off my legs. "there. we can contact master with this lacrima Mira gave me. when we get closer to the guild I'll use it , so master can get the authorities "

Natsu threw Kash over his shoulder "sounds good to me." Natsu said as we began walking to the guild.

When we got back to the guild everyone was heading home, no one questioned why Natsu had a man over his shoulder, so we headed straight to master Makarovs' office. I opened the door and walked in with Natsu behind me, there were three other people in the room, they looked like they were from the magic council.

Natsu dropped Kash on the ground "Thank you. you two may go home now." master had a dark look on his face,

"What? no!" Natsu began to argue, I tugged at Natsu's arm "lets just go home Natsu." Natsu looked over at me and saw my expression

"Alright" he said defeated, I gave him a small smile, and grabbed his hand and we headed home.

Me and Natsu left the guild after saying good bye to a couple people, we walked toward our house hand in hand me and Natsu moved in together 9 months ago. We lived at his place which we started renovating shortly after I moved in and hadn't finished yet so we still slept downstairs, Natsu said he always wanted to live in a two story house.

-flashback-

"What are we doing?" I laughed, Natsu had blindfolded me, he grabbed my hand and began guiding me to our destination

"You'll see." Natsu said as he held onto my hand tighter. We walked a while longer Natsu guiding me to either watch my head or to step over something big. "Ok. Stop." I stopped and Natsu's hand left mine.

"What are you-" the blindfold was gone I opened my eyes. We were standing outside Natsu house.

I was confused "What are we doing here?" I turned around to find Natsu holding up the sigh he and happy had outside his house, the one with both their names on it, but now it had mine.

I gasped and pointed at it "Is that-" i smiled "are you-"

Natsu smiled his big grin and put the sign down "Lucy. I'm asking you to move in with me... and happy, but not really"

I laughed and ran over to him jumping on him and wrapping my legs around his hips. I hugged him "Of course I'll move in with you, you weirdo." I kissed him passionately. We broke apart after a couple minutes and Natsu set me back down on the ground.

"Don't worry, I'll be renovating it soon, I've always wanted to live in a house with two stories." Natsu said as he grabbed my hand and we walked into our house

"Really?" I said

"Yeah, I have a thing for jumping in windows you know." Natsu winked

"oh yeah? I never noticed"

-end flashback-

I smiled at the memory,

I looked up at the sky it was a beautiful night, the stars were out and the moon was full. The cool summer wind hit against my bare arms sending shivers up and down my arms. I looked over at Natsu.

"What's on your mind?" I asked and put my head on his shoulder

"I'm just worried about gramps, and this Zeref thing." Natsu said. I looked at him again I could always tell when he was lying, I decided to drop it until tomorrow.

"It's going to be ok." I said as we walked into the house, Natsu nodded " Do you want something to eat? I can make some food."

"No I'm ok."

I looked over at Natsu shocked he never denies food, I walked over to him, i put my hands on either side of his face he looked away i pulled his face back towards mine. I was officially worried.

"Hey what's really wrong?"

Natsu looked me right in the eyes "why don't you want to marry me?"

**HAHA ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER. WOW IM KINDA MEAN...ANYWAY FAVOURITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW. I COULD REALLY USE SOME INPUT ON THIS STORY :) THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes widened did he just ask that question? did someone tell him I didn't want to marry him? I never said I didn't want to marry Natsu. I dropped my hands from his face and turned shielding my face from him

I snapped my jaw shut quickly as I realized it was hanging open.

"uhh..who-who told you I didn't want to marry you?" I finally asked after I broke my trance.

Natsu had a guilty look on his face he looked down and began playing with his vest" I was kinda.." he paused and looked at me again with a guilty look "listening to your conversation with Mira, and Levy."

"Wait you were listening? you heard everything?"

Natsu looked up again "yes."

"why didn't you say anything?" I asked I was shocked that he knew and he didn't tell me. but then again I didn't tell him about it either, he had asked what was wrong and I didn't tell him

" I was waiting for you to tell me" Natsu said "why didn't you tell me?"

I opened my mouth to answer but suddenly shut it. Why didn't I tell Natsu? I kept trying to think of the reason I didn't tell him. I guess I was scared to tell him. scared of what he would say.

"I was afraid"

Natsu looked at me confused "what do you mean?" I turned to him

"I didn't want you to think I did want to marry but I didn't want you to think that I didn't want us to get married. its confusing I know. but I like where we are now and I didn't want you to think that if I brought it up that we should get married so I avoided it and I don't even know why I kept it a secret really I just did and I know that I should have told you I mean relationships are about honesty and-"

Natsu cut off my rant and kissed me pulling me to him he put his hands on my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and continued to kiss him. he broke away and whispered "I like where we are to. but just know I will marry you one day Lucy Heartfilia" I smiled and brought him back down to my lips and kissed him I ran my hands through his pink spikes as he brought me closer to him

he broke away again." hey Luce?"

"hmm?" I asked as I buried my head in his shoulder

"is that food offer still on the table because I actually am hungry."

I smiled as I looked up at him "yes it's still on the table." I left his embrace as I walked to the kitchen. I started pulling out ingredients to make the food.

"how does pasta sound" I asked as I filled the pot with water

"sounds good." Natsu smiled his goofy grin at me

me and Natsu headed to bed after we finished eating and did the dishes, I changed into a pair of shorts and a black tank top and curled up next to Natsu. Natsu kissed the top of my head "good night Luce." I smiled "goodnight."

I was walking threw a field filled with wild flowers as far as the eye could see the sun beat down on me warmly, I saw Natsu in the distance and walked to him but when I got closer I noticed someone with black hair 'why is Gray in my dream' I thought as I walked closer. When I got closer I noticed it wasn't Gray that was with Natsu it was Zeref they were fight and Natsu was losing, He was hurt badly and he could barley stand "Natsu!" I screamed I was about to run to him but my feet wouldn't move. I was paralyzed in place forced to watch the scene unfold in front of me "Natsu!" I screamed again but he didn't even turn his head, 'he can't hear me.' Natsu lunged at Zeref and he just kicked him in the stomach Natsu fell beside me I looked at Zeref as he pulled out a knife "Natsu get up!" I screamed. Natsu was completely still I continued to scream at him telling him to get up tears running down my face "Lucy I'm sorry. I love you" I heard Natsu say and I cried even more, then I saw Zeref kneel down and stabbed him.

**well here's the chapter! its a bit shorter then the other chapters.. or maybe a lot shorter I dunno! anyway I hoped you enjoyed remember to leave a favorite and review if you haven't already!**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up screaming and tears running down my face, I looked over and saw that Natsu had fallen off the bed and was currently trying to get out from under the covers when he did he looked up at me

"What... What's going on... Are you OK?"

I jumped at him wrapping my arms around his neck I cried into his shoulder I backed away and began feeling his chest and stomach looking for any sign of a injury there was none. "Luce?" I cried even harder and wrapped my arms around his neck again "Oh thank god." I whispered

"What? What's wrong Lucy?" Natsu hugged me back

"It was just a dream. Just a dream." I looked over at the clock it was 2am

"What?" Natsu asked as he pulled out of the hug

"I had a bad dream." I wiped my eyes and began to calm down "I thought you were dead"

"I'm fine. It's ok" Natsu wiped away a tear that had fallen

I got up off the ground, Natsu got up and threw the blanket back on the bed "Do you want some tea?" I nodded "I can make it. You go back to bed." Natsu shook his head "No I'll stay up with you."

I smiled at him."I love you." I kissed him "Love you too."

We walked into the kitchen and I began boiling water. I turned around and leaned against the counter Natsu was in the chair he held his arms out and I walked and sat on his lap. "Do you want to talk about it?" Natsu asked

I shook my head "No." I buried my head into his neck

We sat like that for an hour after we finished our tea we went to bed. Natsu had fallen asleep almost instantly but I laid in bed staring at the ceiling, I got up off the bed and started a bath. I looked over at Natsu one more time before I hopped in the bath.

When I finished my bath it was already 6am I decided to go to the guild nobody would be there yet but maybe Mirajane was there. I got dressed, and put my hair up in pig tails, I walked to the kitchen and left Natsu a note on the table telling him I was going to the guild, I looked in the mirror quickly before I left and decided to wear my hair down.

I walked in the guild and no one was there, I sighed before I could go anywhere I heard foot steps behind me. I turned around quickly and threw a punch at whoever was behind me Gajeel caught my hand before it could connect with his face.

"Oi bunny girl." I pulled my hand away

"Oh uh sorry Gajeel." I could feel my face get warm with embarrassment

"What's got you so jumpy."

"Oh nothing. What are you doing here so early?"

"Macarov wanted to see me." and right on cue master Macraov was there "Oh Lucy you're here too. Good, come on up"  
I looked over at Gajeel confused "Do you know what this is about?"

Gajeel shrugged and walked up to Masters office, I followed him and closed the door, me and Gajeel stood in front of masters desk

"I am sending you both on a top secret mission. you are not to tell anyone where you are going or what you are doing. you leave tonight, you can say your goodbyes today,"

"What?" I looked over at Gajeel he looked equally as surprised as me "Where are we going? What is the mission?"

"I do not know where you are going. but Lucy you must find 5 keys. Each with a special spirit, these keys will help to kill Zeref."

"Zeref?" Gajeel asked

"Not again" I pouted

Gajeel looked over at me, but turned back to master "What do I need to do."

"You are to protect Lucy at all costs, and help her get stronger. You are the only one who can help her with this mission."

"Why Gajeel? No offence or anything Gajeel."

"None taken" Gajeel said

"That does not matter right now, you will understand later, you are dismissed" Master turned around "Goodbye my children" I could hear the strain in his voice

I stood there my mouth hanging open I had a million questions "Come on bunny girl." Gajeel pushed me toward the door I stumbled out the door

"But I don't get it" I said as Gajeel closed the door, "He didn't tell us anything about the mission. How long are we going to be gone? and what kinds of keys?"Gajeel didn't say anything he was looking down at the guild as others started to enter "How are you so calm about this!" I said

"It doesn't matter if I'm calm or not. Macarov wants us to go get these keys to kill Zeref." I shivered at the name Zeref, Gajeel didn't notice this though "All that matters is we say goodbye to the people we love today and go get those keys. I'll meet you at your old apartment tonight at 10:00. Don't be late." Gajeel spotted Levy as she walked in the guild with Wendy laughing Gajeel left.

I stood in front of masters office completely confused "Hey." I turned around quickly to see Natsu "You left early"

I smiled "Yeah I did sorry I couldn't sleep."

Natsu brought me to him "It's OK." He kissed me "Want to go on a mission."

"Actually-" I stopped myself I couldn't tell him about the secret mission master gave me and Gajeel. I didn't like keeping things from Natsu "Actually I was hoping we could hang out here today and take a quick break from going on missions. Just for today." I faked a smile

Natsu looked at me curiously "OK, sure" I pecked him on the lips and went down stairs and sat next to Erza, Grey, and Juvia

"Hey guys."

"Hey Lucy." Grey said

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked

"We were talking about going on a mission. Want to come?"

I smiled weakly "I c-, I mean no me and Natsu are taking a break from missions for today." Erza stared at me strangely "Are you sure?" I nodded  
Grey Erza and Juvia all stood up to leave "Bye Lucy. Bye Natsu" before they could walk away I quickly hugged all three of them "Be safe." They all looked at me strangely

"Are you feeling alright?" Grey asked as he put his hand on my forehead I pushed his hand away and smiled I could feel the tears start to form "I'm fine, promise. Bye"

I turned and walked away quickly forgetting Natsu was behind me I ran out of the guild, I didn't stop running until I got to the river. I gasped for breath and knelt over trying to catch my breath. The tears streamed freely down my face I couldn't say goodbye, I didn't know anything about this mission Master was sending me on. If it was dangerous or how long it would take. I couldn't leave Natsu behind. He is everything to me.

I sat down next to the river "How am I going to do this?" I said out loud I buried my head into my knees. I only just learned I have to leave and I'm already having a difficult time thinking I'll never see them again. I sighed and wiped the tears from my face. if I can't say goodbye then I wont. I'll just leave its not goodbye if I come back soon is it?

"Lucy?" I turned around quickly

It was Natsu he was standing a few feet away from me.

I stood up "Why does everybody keep sneaking up on me?"

"Sorry.. are you OK?"

I shook my head "Yeah I'm fine." I walked over to him

"What was that back there with Erza, Grey, and Juvia?"

" I don't know I'm just emotional today or something. It must have been that dream."

I knew Natsu didn't believe that but I was hoping he wouldn't question me any further about it, I just wanted to forget about this whole mission just for the day and just be with my friends and Natsu. Thankfully he didn't question it,

"OK, want to head back to the guild then?"

"Yeah. could we stop for food on the way I'm kinda starving" I smiled and Natsu laughed placing his hand in mine

"you know I can never say no to food"

* * *

**aaaand here's another chapter thank you for the review xXxSatasixXx! 3. ill try to update more often but right now its kind of random when ever I update I don't have internet at home right now :( sorry for the whole rushed explanation on Lucy's top secret mission, but it will be explained more in the next couple chapters;) thanks for reading. and thanks to my beautiful sister darkened-angelwings for helping write the story!(sorta;D) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy! sorry i havent updated in fooorever! i had some famjam drama..plus i didnt ave wifi(but thats a secret) sooo heres what im going to do for all you lovely people i'll post another chapter on friday! yay! again im sooo so sorry**

on our way back to the guild we stopped for some food an walked around Magnolia for a little while before heading back to the guild. when we got back to the guild everyone was drinking i went up to Levy and Natsu went to see if grey was still here.

"hey Levy-chan." Levy hugged me

"hey Lu-chan"

"what's with all the drinking?"

Levy smiled"Master is throwing a party!"

"what?" why would Master throw a party? "what's the occasion"

Levy shrugged "he didn't really say he just said that we were celebrating a special occasion."

I nodded, I still didn't know how i was going to sneak away from Natsu tonight without him noticing. then it hit me. I could get him drunk and then just take him home! then no one would ask why i left and Natsu wouldn't follow me. it wasn't the best plan but it was the only one i got

"hey Mira!?" Mira came over to me "hey Lucy. what can i get you."

"3 fire whiskey's."

Levy and Mira looked at me suspiciously

"there for Natsu." i explained

"oh alright coming right up!"

just as Mira left Natsu came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist "hey."

i turned to him "your just in time." Mira came over with 3 fire whiskeys

Natsu looked at them suspiciously "Luce? are you drinking?" i shook my head

"these are for you. it is a party after all." Natsu smiled and grabbed the drink and chugged it down, then he grabbed another one and threw it back also. i smiled at him

"Luce have a drink with me." i put my hands up to protest

"Mira! get Luce a drink!" Mira laughed

"coming right up."

"Natsu you know im not good with alcohol."

"oh come on Luce. its a party! just one. you'll probably get drunk off 2 anyway, your kinda a light weight" Natsu started

I pouted "I am not! fine. one drink." Mira came over and put a drink in front of me

"here you go Lucy" i thanked Mira and picked up my drink

Natsu clinked his drink against mine "bottoms up."

I took a sip of my drink and coughed. Natsu smiled at me and threw his back.

"come on Luce just drink it quickly." i brought the shot up to my lips and threw it back and put my shot glass on the bar. it was disgusting. Natsu laughed at my face.

" It's not funny!" I hit his chest "it was a little funny." he said and grabbed my hand before it hit his chest again and he pulled me to his chest and kissed me quickly leaving me flustered before walking away laughing

"what just happened?" i turned to Levy and she just shrugged I sighed and sat down on the stool I didn't feel anything from that drink, I guess I was getting used to it. I guess Natsu was wrong im not a light weight! ha! jokes on him.

"Mira can i have another one?"

Mira grabbed a glass and poured and handed it to me "are you sure?"

i laughed "yeah I'm soo going to prove Natsu wrong."

"okay then." Mira laughed and walked away

"Lu-chan are you actually going to drink that?" Levy asked beside me

"yes." I quickly drank it and set it down on the bar. Levy turned to me with a concerned look on her face "is something wrong Lu-chan?"

i shook my head "nope. everything is good *hic*" I covered my mouth with my hand

"your drunk already Lu-chan"

"no! *hic* I'm fine. Mira! can i have another?" Mira reluctantly poured me another drink

i drank it quickly and asked for another, about ten minutes later i was on the ground laughing "oh my Mavis! this is the best party ever!" I hiccuped

"Lu-chan please get up off the floor." Levy was kneeling next to me

"Levy-chan! when did you get here?" I heaved myself off the floor and stumbled over to the chair "where did my drink go?"

"sweetie your cut off." Mira said while drying a glass

"oh ok. I has to pee" i turned around and began stumbling toward the bathroom, i fell to the floor "ouch. Levy can you take me to the bathroom?" Levy sighed and grabbed my hand leading me to the bathroom.

me and Levy left the bathroom "thaaaank yoou Lefy" i slurred

just as i turned away i hit something hard i fell to the ground "oww. who? whaat?" i looked up to see Natsu staring down at me with his arms crossed over his chest "oh crap." Mira's head popped out behind Natsu "sorry Lucy. i had to get him"

i grabbed a nearby table and stood up unsteadily "heeey! whar are yo doing here?"

"she's wasted."

Natsu nodded "yup totally." I pointed at him "i am not"

"come on were going home." Natsu threw me over his shoulder

"wait i need to talk to Gajeel" Natsu kept walking to the doors "it'll juss take a second swear"

"fine." Natsu changed directions and started walking toward the bar again "hey metal breath" Natsu turns around so im facing Gajeel

"whoa! what's wrong with bunnygirl. is she drunk?" Natsu turns around again and i almost hit Erza with my head "watch it!" i yell

"yeah. she wants to talk to you." Natsu sets me down and stumble

"i am not drunk*hic*" i point at Gajeel "wait your not Natsu.*hic*" i turn and point at Natsu "i am not drunk"

"so what did you want to talk about?" Gajeel asks and I turn around

"oh yeah!" i laugh i turn to see Natsu staring at us "Nafsu I need to talk to Gajeal alone."

Natsu sighed "I'll be back in 5 minutes"

I turned back toward Gajeel almost falling over in the process Gajeel grabbed my elbow to steady me. "thanks you." Gajeel nodded

"what are you doing? your drunk. and we have to leave in about.. 2 hours."

i nodded "i know i.." i could feel tears threaten to fall i bit back the tears and continued "i just can't say goodbye."

Gajeel's eyes softened slightly but hardened instantly "listen bunnygi- Lucy we will come back this isn't goodbye forever just for a little while."

i bit my lip and nodded "alright, i have a plan to get to my old apartment I'll see you at ten." i pointed at him determined

"wait. is being drunk a distraction." i smiled sheepishly at Gajeel

"maybe"

Gajeel just shook his head and mumbled something about it being a stupid plan and walked away before i could move someone grabbed me by the waist and hauled me over there shoulder. Natsu.

"time to go home."

"Natsu" i whined "i can walk*hic*" I groaned when Natsu didn't let me back down on the ground, Natsu moved his way through the crowd of drunk people and outside

"come on Nafsu let me down" Natsu didn't answer as we continued to walk toward the house. halfway home Natsu set me down on the ground

"there." Natsu smiled

"thank you." I pull down my skirt and start walking

"uh Lucy." I turn around "yeah Natsu?"

Natsu laughs and points behind him "the house is this way." I turn around and see the guild in the distance and turn back to Natsu

"I knew that." I began to walk back to Natsu just before i reach him I trip on a rock and go down landing face first on the gravel "oww" I sit up and look down at the damage, I have a skinned knee my hands have scratches all the way to my wrists and I have a bit gash on my shin, and im sure i skinned my chin also, 'that rhymed' I thought and laugh. i wipe the blood from my forehead I must have cut open my head

"are you ok?" Natsu is beside me i look over my legs and hands

"no. ouch" Natsu touches my knee and i flinch,

"you have a cut on your forehead that's pretty bad and on your shin." Natsu sighs "you are never getting drunk again. come on we'll go back to the guild and have Wendy heal you."

i nod as Natsu picks me up i wrap my arm around his neck as he begins to walk to the guild

**yes I know Lucy getting drunk is completely not in her personality but this is really just a filler and i wanted to show how much lucy really struggles with having to leave... plus it's funny. we need funny in this story. I hope you liked it! please review, favourite, and follow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well** **here it is! just as promised I hope you all like reading it, I know I liked writing it for you all! follow, favourite, and review!**

* * *

Natsu kicked open the door and I face palm only to regret it as I gasp in pain, Mira and Levy came running to the doors "what happened? were you attacked!?" Mira asked

"yes! by a rock! it decided to get in the way of my walking" I slurred pointing at nothing

Mira and Levy stare at me in disbelief "ok come on bring her to the infirmary" Mira said as she began to head to the infirmary, Natsu began walking someone bumped into me hitting my leg "ow!" I yelled Cana turned around "sorry Lucy. oh Mavis what happened to you?"

"a rock!*hic*" Natsu kept walking and Cana disappeared back into the crowd I turned back to Natsu "where's Wendy?" Levy was beside me "she's at home sleeping. she can heal you tomorrow we'll just bandage you up quickly."

"okey dokey!"

Levy looked at me "you are never drinking again Lu-chan"

I sighed "Natsu already told me*hic*

"yeah that's probably for the best anyway." she said, Mira opened the door to the infirmary and Natsu placed me on the closest bed to the door, Mira opened at medical kit and took out alcohol, tweezers, gauze, and cotton balls.

"Levy can you go get a warm cloth"

"yeah, I'll be right back" Levy left the room and closed the door behind her

"hand please." Mira held out her hand and i placed mine in hers. Mira began taking little rocks out of my hand. Natsu sat on the bed next to me holding a bowl of water. Levy walked into the room with a cloth "can you wipe the blood of her head and shin?" Levy nodded and began wiping the blood off my face

"ow." I flinched

"sorry Lu-chan" I waved it off with my free hand

"this might hurt a little." Mira poured alcohol on my hand and I yelped "sorry" Mira smiled apolitically, levy put the cloth in the bowl Natsu was holding

"there, I cleaned the blood off but her head is still bleeding" Natsu got up and put the bowl on the nearby bed side table,

Mira began wrapping gauze around my head "I feel like a princess" I proclaimed and stood up knocking the medical kit off the bed "oops"

Natsu sighed and began cleaning up the floor "sit down Lu-chan" Levy forced me down back on the bed "sorry" Mira fixed the bandage around my head and began to take little rocks out of my open wounds on my leg, then she disinfected and bandaged them "there all done, how do you feel?" Mira asked

I nodded "I feel great" I stood up that's when everything i ate a drank came up and i puked all over Natsu i covered my mouth with my hands and stared at him wide eyed Levy and Mira were doing the same thing

"oh Mavis" Levy said and handed Natsu a towel

"i am so sorry" I said I looked over at mira

"Natsu how about you go home and clean up and Lucy can stay here for the night until Wendy comes tomorrow ok?"

Natsu looked reluctant "alright. watch over her" Natsu pointed at me and walked to me and kissed me on the cheek "ill see you tomorrow." my heart sunk you wont see me, I frowned and stared at his retreating back, and I won't see you. I stared at Natsu's back as he faded into the crowd. Mira snapped me out of my trance

"are you tired do you want us to leave?" i looked up at the clock in the room it was 9:00 i had to leave soon "yeah I'm tired." I faked a yawn and laid on the bed Mira smiled

"ok, we'll see you in the morning" Mira brought a blank over me, and her and levy left the room turning out the light.

I lay on my back staring up at the ceiling, I felt a tear slide down my cheek and i quickly wiped it way, I am not going to cry. I am not going to cry. i repeated it over and over in my head, i willed the tears to not fall if I did I would never be able to stop. I continued to stare at the ceiling even when the door opened and closed, i just kept staring.

**GAJEEL POV**

I sat on the stool frowning as I saw Salamander carry Lucy out the guild doors, I sighed this was going to be harder then i thought.

Levy walked up to me smiling "hey did you see Lucy?" levy laughed

"yeah she just talked to me" I mumbled

Levy came and sat on my lap I wrapped my arms around her waist "what did you guys talk about?" she asked curiosity in her eyes

"I couldn't understand most of it" I lied "all I heard was something about Natsu"

Levy smiled "oh it was probably about her trying to prove him wrong" Levy looked out at the guild "that's what she told m- oh my god" Levy jumped off my lap and began pushing her way through the crowd I looked up at the doors Flame Brain had kicked open the door again I couldn't see anything other then his ridiculous pink hair, I turned around in my seat I jumped backwards as Master was sitting behind me looking out at all the guild members "meet me in my office" Master got up off the bar and walked up the stairs to his office.

I wonder what Gramps wants? I got up off my stool and began pushing everyone out of my way

"hey watch it" Wakaba yelled as he took another swig of his drink, i ignored him and kept pushing my way to the stairs

i walked into Masters office and knocked "come in"

i walked in and closed the door behind me, it was dark. I squinted at his desk he was sitting on it with a mug of beer in his hand he took a swig.

"what did you want Gramps?" Macarov looked up

"this conversation will stay in this room is that clear? you can not tell Lucy about anything we say. not until the time is right"

I nodded "yeah, ok. now what is this about? is it about the mission?"

Gramps sighed he looked worn and tired "Natsu and Lucy brought in a man by the name of Kash yesterday. Kash is a follower of Zeref. He wanted to speak with me specifically about Zeref."

"what did he say?" I asked impatiently

"he said that Zeref was coming here in a year to..to kill Natsu Dragneel"

**wooo! ! haha i really like them cliffhangers jeez i need to stop! i was sad writing that part where lucy is sad :( but i think it turned out good overall :P anyway thanks for all the favourites and follows! i get so excited when i see new follows and reviews:D **


	8. Chapter 8

"Salamander"

Gramps nodded "he also said that a celestial wizard must find these special keys, in exchange for this information the council has put him in jail and protect him from any assassins Zeref might send."

"why would Zeref send people after him?"

"not important. the first key should be around Hargeon"

"where in Hargeon?"

"I don't know. no one does. only a celestial wizard can track these down, it could be in the ocean, in a store, but only Lucy will know where they are. once she finds the first, that spirit should lead her to the next."

"why don't you tell Lucy this?" I crossed my arms over my chest

"she cannot know that Zeref is going to try to kill Natsu for obvious reasons, she will figure out what these keys do in time and when she does i fear she will sacrifice herself to save Natsu. that is why I need you to stop her"

"what aren't you telling me?"

"I'm not telling you a lot of things, I need you to protect Lucy and teach her to fight, so she can get stronger" Gramps turned around and grabbed a bottle off the desk and handed it to me

"what's this?"

"a potion it makes you invisible to everyone around you. I got Porlyusica to tweek it a bit and it should make yours and Lucy's scent different for a time so that a certain dragon slayer cant track you or follow you."

"how long will it last?"

"a day or more so it gives you enough time to get out of town"

"that is all I wish you well on your journey child, goodbye"

I turned and left without asking any more questions, Gramps brought me here to fairy tail and I was going to do whatever i could to protect it and my fellow guild members. I was about to go back down stairs to look for shrimp when i saw her leave the infirmary with Mira. I walked up to her

"why were you in the infirmary shrimp?" I asked a little concerned

Levy sighed "Lucy got hurt and then threw up on Natsu"

"how did she get hurt?"

"she tripped on a rock." Mira interjected

I frowned down at Levy "a rock."

Levy nodded "she's really drunk"

"did you say she puked on flame brain?" I chuckled " I wish I saw that"

Levy cringed slightly "no you really don't" Levy shook her head as if removing that image from her memory completely "anyway I'm kinda tired want to head home?" I looked up at the clock it was 9:00 "yeah lets head home"

Levy placed her hand in my out stretched hand and we headed for the guild doors, I pushed everyone who got in my way while Levy smiled apologetically apologizing to everyone about my rudeness. we finally made it to the doors and I stepped out dragging levy after me.

I walked out into the cool breeze the air smelled of freshly cut grass and blood. I sniffed the air it was Lucy's blood. i waved it off knowing she got hurt on the way home.

Levy laid her head on my arm as we began to walk home she sighed loudly, I looked down at her but she kept her hold on my arm looking forward, I brushed it off as just her being tired, i focused on the river as the moonlight hit the water and danced off it I didn't like the water much it made me fell like I was rusting.

my thoughts were interrupted by Levy sighing again. i stopped and looked down at her "what's wrong shrimp?"

Levy stopped and looked up at me and smiled forcefully "who me? nothing." Levy looked down and started to walk away trying to pull me with her. I stayed where i was not moving. Levy pulled on my hand again I removed my hand from hers and crossed my arms over my chest. Levy pouted then moved behind me and tried to push me. again I didn't move from my spot. she moved back around to face me she then kicked me in the shin and pulled my arm again.

"what's the matter tiny?"

Levy huffed "I told you not to call me tiny."

I chuckled "alright I wont call you tiny, shrimp"

Levy glared at me "can you tell me what's wrong now?"

Levy sighed she went and sat on the railing next to the water "I'm worried about Lucy."

"why are you worried?"

"she was acting weird all day. first she acts all weird with Erza, Grey and Juvia and then she gets drunk and just now she stared at Natsu like her dog just died."

I stared down at Levy not giving anything away "its probably just the alcohol."

Levy looked down at her hands "I don't think so.." Levy looked out in the distance lost in thought. I was worried she would think about it to much and figure out what was happening, so what if she found out? would it really be a bad thing? its not like haven't gone on long missions before or dangerous ones for a matter of fact. I quickly shook it off. no Gramps wanted to keep this a secret.

I looked down at Levy she was still staring off into space. i waved my hand in front of her face, she looked up at me smiling "I think I know why she is acting so weird!"

I paled "wh-what do you mean"

"she must be pregnant!"

I was about to deny everything when what Levy said sunk in "shrimp she was drinking"

Levy's face fell "oh yeah."

Levy looked down again. I kneeled down in front of her so my face was level with hers "listen I'm sure if there was something troubling bunnygirl she would tell you, you are her best friend right?" i felt kind of bad saying seeing as how Lucy was keeping things from Levy.

Levy smiled at me and kissed me on the nose "thanks Gajeel."

I stood up extending my hand to her to help her up "come on shrimp let's go home"

Levy got up "you know I wish everyone else could see this soft side of you" she said as we continued to walk to our apartment.

I grunted "I don't have a soft side"

Levy laughed "ok then"

right when we got home levy went straight to bed, I laid down next to her as she curled up next to me, "goodnight" she said sleepily and kissed me.

"night" I laid in bed looking up at the ceiling then back down at Levy she looked so peaceful, I listened carefully as her breathing slowed and evened. I decided to wait a couple minutes before leaving.

I brushed a hair off Levy's face "I'll miss you shrimp." I kissed the top of her head and got off the bed heading for the window.

I looked back at Levy just as I was about to turn and leave something on the bed side table caught my eye, on the table there was a picture of me and Levy my face was turned slightly and I had a slight smile on my face. and Levy had the biggest grin on her face as she stared up at me, Levy had mad a joke about Natsu and Lucy which made me smile and she decided to capture that moment. that was a little before we started dating. I turned back to the window a smile on my face "I'll be back for you" and I jump out.

**well here it is.. did I do good? I love GaLe they are so cute I hope you liked it! i wonder what will happen on this mission Lucy and Gajeel have? ;D I have decided that I will post chapters every friday or wednesday I'm not to sure yet.. well I'll figure it out thanks for the the favourites, follows and reviews! I love all of you guys! 333 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Gajeel pov**

I walked in to the guild. most of the guild members had fallen asleep on the floor and on tables. I picked my way across them and walked into the infirmary, I closed the door without turning on the light. Lucy lay in the bed closest to the door. I sniffed the air and got a whiff of blood, vomit, and tears? I walked over to Lucy. I waved my hand in front of her face

"bunnygirl?" Lucy didn't moved she just stared at he ceiling

I sighed "we have to go."

Lucy looked over at me her face was completely neutral, I never really saw her this way. "we'll be back right?" Lucy asked sitting up on the bed staring down at her hands.

"of course we'll be back."

Lucy looked up tears brimming her eyes "promise?"

I stared down at her, i was shocked at the question "I promise"

Lucy stood up and brushed a tear from her cheek she smiled weakly up at me "alright let's go"

**Lucy pov**

I walked toward the door "Oi, were going out the window."

I turned to Gajeel "are you serious?"

Gajeel just grunted, he popped out the screen to the window and jumped through I ran to the window and looked out it was a two story drop and he landed on his feet, Gajeel turned around "your turn"

"I cant jump two stories!" I whispered furiously

"I'll catch you. now come on!"

I looked down at Gajeel "more like drop me" I whispered to myself

"I wont drop you."

I face palmed realizing he must have heard me i looked down at my hand it was still bandaged up but it didn't hurt as much as my knee "you better catch me"

I sat on the ledge of the window. I was so going to regret this. i closed my eyes and jumped the air rushed past me. I kept my eyes shut tight even when the air was gone and I felt a pair of strong arms. I opened one eye and looked over at gajeel he was staring down at me with an amused smile on his face

"see I caught you" Gajeel said

"yeah" I said under my breath

Gajeel set me down on my feet. "so listen we need to get Natsu off our trail so here."

Gajeel pulled out a small bottle from his pocket

"what's that?"

"a potion it should mask our smell so we can get out of Magnolia with out Natsu following us"

"so it should make us invisible to him?"

Gajeel nodded "right" he opened the bottle and sniffed it pulling back "ugh, this shit smells"

"oh come on it probably isn't that bad" Gajeel handed me the bottle after he drank some of the potion cringing slightly

I reluctantly took the bottle and sniffed it "oh Mavis" I tried to hand it back to Gajeel "take it back, please take it back"

Gajeel shook his head "you have to drink it"

I frowned down at the bottle "shit." i looked down at the bottle again "shit" I bounced in place

"just drink it bunnygirl" Gajeel said impatiently

"fine." I looked down at the bottle again and slowly brought it to my lips quickly draining it and throwing it to the ground and jumping away I wanted to spit it out it was awful it was even worse tasting it then it was smelling it, I knelt over feeling like I was about to puke "oh Mavis"

"oh please don't throw it up" Gajeel said walking over to me "come on we gotta move"

I put my finger up signalling i needed a minute and placed my hands on my knees crouching down, "never mix that stuff with alcohol" I said I as I stood up "ok so how do I smell" I asked sitting up Gajeel's sniffed the air

"you don't smell like anything"

I smiled triumphantly "alright lets go then" then those words sunk in 'go' I'm actually doing this I'm actually leaving Natsu and everyone behind, then something else dawned on me Gajeel as leaving someone behind as well

we began to walk to the train station in silence, i looked up at Gajeel I wonder how he could be taking this so well, leaving Levy behind, leaving the guild behind all to help me find some stupid keys. Gajeel caught me staring at him and i quickly looked away blushing "what's up bunnygirl?"

"nothing" I sighed

"come on I know something is on your mind, spit it out"

"how do you know?"

"you do what levy does she always sighs when she has something to say" gajeel looked forward

"I do? huh I never noticed"

"yeah, so tell me what's wrong" Gajeel shoved his hands into his pockets

I took a deep breath "well I was just wondering do you hate me? I mean I am taking you away from levy, and the guild all just to help me find some stupid ass keys that could kill Zeref." i looked up at Gajeel his expression hadn't changed at all, I was beginning to feel nervous.

Gajeel didn't say anything for a long while, until we finally reached the train station "no." was all he said and he went to buy us tickets.

I smiled I felt as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders I walked over to a nearby bench and sat down, but I still had one more question for Gajeel, I made a mental note to ask him later.

Gajeel walked up to me "here's your ticket, the train gets here in an hour" I grabbed the ticket from Gajeel and shoved it in my pocket

"so what are we going to do for an hour?"

Gajeel smirked "follow me" he began to walk away

I scrambled up off the bench "where are we going?"

"I have a few things packed away here" Gajeel walked to the men's bathroom hold the door open for me

"what? I'm not going in there?"

"why not?"

"It's the men's bathroom!" I yelled

"so." I threw my hands up in the air, it was like talking to a wall.

"just come on" Gajeel said, I peeked in the bathroom it looked like it was empty, I sighed and walked in, Gajeel walked to the furthest sink and knelt down looking under the sink.

"what are you doing" I asked Gajeel pulled out a bag, but not just a bag, it was _my_ bag, I snatched it out of his hand "where did you- did you break into my house?" Gajeel shrugged

"you should really learn to lock your door" I cursed Natsu under my breath he always for got to lock the door.

"I saw you drinking and figured you forgot to get a bag ready so i got one for you." I unzipped my bag and dug through it Gajeel had packed me two outfits a pair of shoes, toothbrush, tooth paste, a hair brush and underwear?

I quickly zipped my bag up, oh god that's embarrassing "th-thanks" I said hiding the blush that I could feel creeping into my cheeks, Gajeel nodded and grabbed his bag from under the other sink, just as we were about to leave a man walked into the bathroom, I squealed the man stopped short,

"did I- is this the men's bathroom"

my face was completely red "yes.. uh sorry" I quickly ran out of the bathroom,

Gajeel walked out after me laughing "you should have seen your face" he said as he held onto his stomach

"he-hey its not funny!" I yelled,

**well Gajeel and Lucy are off on there adventure! I was going to put this up yesterday but I got lazy :p oh well! sooo here's the thing i think im going to try to put up two chapters every week because I basically just wrote 3 chapters yesterday which I finished I just have to get my sister to look them over and edit them. so I will be posting another chapter on friday! yay! anyway thanks for all the reviews and follows guys it really makes my day :D remember to favourite, follow and review if you haven't already! **


	10. Chapter 10

as we were walking back something in the lost and found box caught my eye, I walked over a picked up a deck of cards, Gajeel had continued to walk back to the benches, I quickly shoved the cards in my bag and ran to Gajeel who was already sitting on the bench with the street light shining over him, i sat down next to him and pulled out the cards "ever play go fish?"

Gajeel looked over at me confused "what?"

I held up the cards "go fish"

"no"

I smiled "here I'll teach you" I pulled the cards out and took out the jokers. I handed 6 cards and gave myself the same amount, then I put the rest of the cards in the middle

"ok its easy all you have to do is get a pair of the same cards, so if i have two of the same card i put them to the side and then pick up two more cards. got it?" Gajeel nodded,

I smiled "I'll go first" I looked at my cards "do you have any 5's"

"no."

I pointed at him with my cards "you're suppose to say go-fish"

Gajeel snorted "why?"

I shrugged "its a part of the game i guess"

"fine, go-fish" I picked up a card,

"got any 8's" I handed Gajeel an 8. he smiled and set his pair of cards down.

* * *

Gajeel won the first round and declared himself the king of go-fish, and he won the next game after that, we were halfway through our third game when the train pulled up, I packed up the cards shoving them into my bag and boarded the train, Gajeel got a compartment so that we could get some sleep it was a 10 hour train ride to Hargeon and neither of us had slept.

I set my bag on the seat next to me and Gajeel sat across from me, he looked a little blue when the train started to move, I lay down using my bag as a pillow, I had been really tired ever since the guild it must have been all the drinking, i yawned and closed my eyes, and just like that i fell asleep

_Lucy's dream_

_I was walking through a field filled with wild flowers as far as the eye could see the sun beat down on me warmly,this felt so familiar I began to walk through the field until I saw Natsu in the distance and that's when it hit me it was the same dream as last night. I walked closer to Natsu when I got closer I noticed Zeref was there again they were fight and Natsu was losing, He was hurt badly and he could barley stand "Natsu!" I screamed I was about to run to him but my feet wouldn't move. I was paralysed in place forced to watch the scene unfold in front of me again, I wanted to turn away I knew what was coming "Natsu!" I screamed as Zeref kicked him, I began to cry I didn't want to see this again, Natsu was on the ground staring up at the sky "Lucy why did you leave me?" I heard Natsu say and I cried even more "I'm so sorry" I whispered, that's when Zeref kneel down and stabbed him._

my eyes shot open and i sat up on the seat i placed my hand over my racing heart

"It's ok Lucy it was just a dream" I whispered, I wiped the tears from my face and grabbed my head I looked up to see Gajeel passed out on the seat I rubbed my eyes, god my head hurts, I went to the window and opened the curtain I winced as the sun hit my eyes and quickly closed the curtain. i rubbed my temples hoping that would get rid of my head ache, I stood up unsteadily and walked to the door. I opened it and left the room closing the door behind me carefully to make sure Gajeel didnt wake up i turned around and bumped into a wonan

"oh I'm so sorry" she said quickly, I looked at her she was wearing a uniform, and was pushing around a cart of water and chips "may i help you?" she asked

"oh uh sorry do you work on the train?"

the woman smiled "yes I do, what do you need?" I looked down "uhh do you have anything for uhh.. a hangover?"

the woman smiled warmly at me she dug into her pocket and grabbed a white pill, and handed me a bottle of water "rough night huh?" she said as i place the pill on my tongue

"you have no idea" I said as I took a sip of water

"do you need anything else?"

"when do we board in Hargeon?"

the woman looked down at her watch "in 15 minutes"

I smiled "thank you."

"no problem" and with that she grabbed her cart and continued to walk down the aisle, I opened the door and walked in.

Gajeel was awake and had opened the curtain i threw my hand over my eye "ahh close the curtain" Gajeel closed it and I took my hand off my eyes.

Gajeel had an amused smile on his face "what's wrong bunnygirl? you look like your hung over"

"oh har har " I said as i sank into my seat "we'll be in Hargeon in 15 minutes."

Gajeel nodded "I heard you"

i went into my bag and grabbed a tooth brush and tooth paste and headed to the small bathroom that was on the train, i quickly brushed my teeth and ran a brush threw my hair, changing clothes had to wait until later. I left the bathroom and Gajeel went in to brush his teeth.

I dug threw my bag trying to find a pair of sunglasses that I hoped Gajeel were to pack, when I stumbled on a photo of me and Natsu. I picked it up out of the bag staring down at Natsu's smiling face I traced my finger along the edge on the photo, Mira had taken this photo of Natsu asking me to be his girlfriend, I was of course blushing but Natsu was completely unfazed he just had that usual big goofy grin on his face.

"I thought you might ant something to remind you of Natsu" Gajeel said as he walked out of the bathroom.

I looked up startled, i placed the photo back in the bag "thanks." i smiled

'train for Hargeon will stop in 5 minutes' the lady over the speaker said in a dull, bored voice, I gathered up my bag an headed for the door

"so where are we going?" I asked Gajeel as he swung his bag over his shoulder

"food" he said as he brushed past me

**here's another chapter! i don't like the beginning of this chapter i forgot how to play go fish :O oh well what's done is done, i hope you all enjoyed! i hope you all have a good weekend! please favourite, follow, and review :D**


End file.
